Don't Want To Regret
by Hello-PandaStrawberry
Summary: Hinata has just learnt a lesson, to 'Not regret'. She uses this and finds that there is someone other than Naruto she has loved. Starts with NaruxHina but ends up with Hinax... One-Shot


Here's a little one-shot about KibaHina! I think it's cute.

**Don't Want To Regret**

Hinata Hyuuga, 18 years of age, was walking home after a long day of work. She had just been escorting a woman, a bit older than her, out of her dead ex-boyfriends room. He had been seriously injured from a recent mission which resulted in a quite fatal blow to the lungs. The blonde woman was crying so hard she would have fainted anytime soon, if she didn't get home in time.

The woman had spent a lot of time talking, more like sobbing, with Hinata about her relationship with the brunette haired guy. They had been dating for about 2 years and he had proposed to her before he left for his A-ranked mission. She had been too scared to accept and ended up leaving him there, confused.

Michiko, the blonde's name, had an unwanted past. Her father had left her mother once he had found out she was pregnant with Michiko. She had been raised by her mother, only, and feared that maybe, just maybe her boyfriend would eventually abandon her. She had been so scared to face a future like that, so she had decided to reject his proposal, leaving him there, not knowing what to say.

After about 2 weeks after his mission, Kirayia, had been rushed to hospital because of his critical condition. Hearing this, Michiko came to the hospital as soon as she could, just to see the one she loved on his death-bed. She had stayed by his bed for about two days, not eating, not sleeping the whole time. By then, she had become very pale and frail. She had been waiting for him to finally wake up and accept his proposal, get married and have a good life. But not all things end up going the way you want it. After waiting two whole days for him to open his eyes, he did. Seeing Michiko by his side made him extremely happy. He had told her he loved her and that he was sorry that she obviously didn't feel the same way, due to her rejection.

She had told him that she wasn't thinking and explained to him about what had happened to her mother and why she had done so. She ended off telling him she was so sorry and that she loved him with all her heart. He would have been jumping over the moon due to his happiness, but couldn't since he was still on life support. At that moment, his heart had stopped. Nurses rushed into the room, preparing for the worst.

In the end, they had not been able to get him to regain his breathing and died there, knowing that she loved him. Although, knowing he knew her feelings, she still felt regret. Regret for not telling him before, regret for everything she had done. Hinata had to help the poor woman out. Throughout this whole story, Hinata had learnt a lot. To listen to her heart and not regret anything she was going to do, ever. Not to leave it until it was too late to do anything.

Hinata and Naruto had been dating for about 1 and a half years, after she had confessed her true feelings on a cold, winter night. She could remember that night clearly, she had been wandering around after training, when it had been snowing lightly. She had been talking to herself, asking why she wasn't good enough for him. Why he loved Sakura so much. He had been listening all that time. Naruto had then come out of his hiding spot to tell her that he had been starting to like her too. From then on, they became an item. She could also remember clearly what Kiba's face looked like after he had found out about them being together. His scowl and how he said 'Congratulations' with such disappointment. She had dismissed this as him having a bad day, since her lifetime dream had come true.

Now, Hinata truly knew why he had such a disapproving frown on his face. He loved her, he had been the one that would comfort her when she cried, commemorate with her when she was happy and he was the one who had been her first friend. She had ignored him all this time, just like Naruto had done to her, when he still had his silly little crush on Sakura. Now she had found the REAL meaning of love, with Kiba, even though she wasn't dating him. She felt so special in his presence, as if they were the only ones in the world at that moment. She had stopped acting so shy around Naruto lately. It seemed as though she had started to become distanced from him. They hadn't talked for a 5 days straight. It had been because of their recent fight. It was over something stupid. Something so stupid that she couldn't even remember at this moment. For some time, she had known this was going to happen.

Hinata had decided to break it off with Naruto, but didn't know how to do it, being the soft-hearted person she was known for. She was scared they weren't going to talk again or even consider each other as friends. She wanted to go out with Kiba. It just felt so right to be with him. She didn't want to be left like Michiko, where Kiba would die before he knew she truly loved him, not Naruto. She didn't know why she kept up the façade of loving Naruto. Maybe she had convinced herself that she loved Naruto so much that she didn't know what she was doing anymore.

Hinata laughed at herself, turning left as she came to an intersection of a road, changing her destination. She would go see Naruto and tell him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Then tell Kiba she loved him. She was going to do all that tonight, she decided then and there. Once she had reached Naruto's door, she was met with a sleepy Naruto. She then explained everything to him, hoping they would still be on good terms.

It had gone better than she thought. He had said that he was going to do it soon too, and that he was falling in love with another woman, Ino. She was happy to hear they were still friends.

The next part she dreaded more than the first: telling Kiba she loved _him _not Naruto. She was scared of rejection, but still had some confidence, seeing how she didn't go through that with her first crush. She just hoped that he would still love her. It had 1 and ½ years, so his feelings could have changed in that time, but she hoped not.

As Hinata stood at Kiba's front door, hoping of anything but rejection, she was too frightened to knock. In her mind, she couldn't decide whether or not to do it. _But I don't want to go through what Michiko and Kirayia had gone through. _With that in mind and her last string of confidence she knocked loudly on the door. She began doubting herself. _No! I will tell him no matter what! I don't want to regret this and I've come so far already._

In about 10 seconds and the sound of shuffling steps, Kiba had carefully opened the door. Hinata looked at his tired and shocked face as she stood at her love's door.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Kiba yawned as he asked her.

"I um…" Hinata got out.

"Come inside. You don't want to catch a cold in this freezing weather."

Hinata entered the warm house and caught a whiff of Kiba's strong dog scent. It had always soothed her when she was in doubt or crying. She took off her shoes and followed Kiba to his living room, where she sat down I his comfy sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kiba offered.

"N-no thanks. I'm not going to be here for long."

"So what was so important that you had to come at 11 0'clock at night" Kiba said, stifling yet another yawn.

"I just wanted to tell you something. I really like this guy, actually I love him and I don't know whether he likes me." Hinata said, mentally adding _anymore._

Kiba felt a little disheartened. He still loved Hinata, even though Shino and everyone else had told him to move on, since she and Naruto had been going out. It hurt him a lot when he found that they were a couple. _Naruto! I hate that name…_

"What did you need me to do?" Kiba said, a bit too coldly.

Hinata continued, taken aback a little at his harsh tone. "I-I want to tell him and I want to know whether he feels the same."

"Well, first, does Naruto know, because it's not a good idea if you tell the guy and you and Naruto are still-", Kiba rambled on.

"Yes, he knows and he said that he supports my decision. He said he kind of already knew it." Hinata cut him off.

"Well, it depends if he's romantic or cold-hearted…" Kiba said, "Because they need to be approached in different ways"

"Well, how would _you_ want someone to confess their love to you?" Hinata asked.

"Um… Well I'd like them to just come out and say it" He said, blushing a bit.

"Okay! Thank you. I'm going to tell him now. I'll see you soon" With that Hinata left him there confused and blushing. He felt slightly jealous of this guy. Then he heard a soft knock at his door. _Why can't people leave me alone when I want to be alone?!_ Kiba thought as he swung the door open a bit too forcefully, to find Hinata still there.

"Why are you-" Kiba was cut off with warm lips on his. Too shocked to do anything, he stood there.

Hinata pulled away after she needed to catch her breath. "I love you" She got out before Kiba kissed her on the lips again.

Pulling away, he said "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

"And by the way. I love you too."

Ant with that, they spent the rest of the night cuddling up and kissing.

The End   

Done. FINALLY! I was trying to get it out of my head for a while. But I think it's kinda cute. I was crying at the start, just a bit. It kinda takes a while to get to the story of KibaHina but I eventually got there.

Hope you like it and I hope I get reviews. Cheeky me! :P


End file.
